


In Between the Lines (There's a Lot of Obscurity)

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: The Not So Psychic Adventures of Yoonjin [1]
Category: Psych, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Detective Jeon Jungkook, Detective Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook is So Done, Jimin is a badass, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Little Shit, Mentions of Death and Violence, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Other, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Police Chief Namjoon, Police Officer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Police Officer Kim Taehyung | V, and you can't tell me that shawn and gus aren't seokjin and yoongi, based on psych, because I love that show, fake psychic seokjin, office worker yoongi, will add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Kim Seokjin is a highly intelligent 26 year old with an impressive memory and uncanny observational skills that were fostered by his father, a former police officer. He puts his talents to use by regularly calling in tips to the police department, his reward checks being his main source of income. However, his detailed tips soon lead him to being accused of a crime he didn't commit. So what does he do? Convinces the police that he's a psychic and that's how he knows so much about every crime.Now the police chief is calling on him as a consultant to figure out what happened to a British tourist, and he's expected to solve the case along with his reluctant best friend, a cocky young detective who is deadset on proving that he's a fake, a newly transferred detective who is way too optimistic for his own good, and two officers who try their hardest but sometimes get in their own way.





	1. You Know ESP?

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, a fic that I have been so excited to start since I first got the idea while binging psych and realizing that Shawn and Gus are basically Yoonjin.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I do!! <3

** _2001_ **

“Can I have some ice cream now?” An eight-year-old Seokjin asked his father, who was sitting across from him in the restaurant they had gone to for lunch.

“Sure~” His dad responded, making the young boy bounce in excitement. “If you can answer this question correctly.” Seokjin groaned, slumping down in his seat. “Close your eyes.”

“Appa-“

“Just do it, Seokjin.” The man gave his son a look and the eight-year-old quickly close his eyes as instructed. “How many hats are in this restaurant?”

Seokjin groaned. “Do I really have to do this?”

“You do if you want that ice cream. How many hats?”  
Seokjin sighed before combing through the image of the restaurant inside of his head, counting up how many hats he remembered seeing. “5~”

“5?” His dad asked, his tone asking if he wanted that to be his final answer.

The young boy nodded. “The red hat in the corner, the black hat at the hostess stand, the two bucket hats behind us, and the one you’re wearing.” He opened his eyes to see their waitress standing by their table.

“Wow, your son is really smart!” She complimented before asking if there was anything else they needed.

Seokjin’s father nodded. “How about a nice bowl of ice cream?”

** _2019_ **

Seokjin lounged on his couch, a tub of chocolate ice cream in his lap as he turned the TV on to the news. He was using the excuse of ‘mourning’ his most recent job loss to indulge himself in the sugary treat. The story they were currently reporting on was a murder from four months earlier that they were revisiting after new evidence had come to light.

“_Ma’am, do you have any thoughts on the current findings regarding your husband’s death?_” The reporter asked the victim’s wife.

The woman tugged at her necklace consistently, eyes darting around as she responded. “_I’m just waiting for them to figure out who did it and close this case. It’s just too much to bear right now._”

Seokjin rolled his eyes at the woman’s statement, dropping his spoon in his bowl so he could reach into his pocket for his phone. “Yeah right, bitch~” He dialed the number of the local police department as quickly as he could with one hand before bringing his phone to his ear.

“_Seoul Police Department~_”

“The wife did it.”

“_I’m sorry, sir?_”

“The man who was found dead by poisoning at the Han River four months ago. His wife did it. KBS News is interviewing her right now. She keeps tugging at her necklace, that’s a nervous tic, she can’t look the reporter in the eye, and there is absolutely no emotion in her eyes. Not even a single tear.”

“_Can I get your name, sir?_”

“Kim Seokjin~” Without waiting for a response, he hung up and dug back into his ice cream just as the story changed to one about the current biggest boyband in the world breaking yet another record.

Seokjin stepped into the police department, walking up to the front desk where an officer was on the phone, rambling about some psychic he had visited the previous night. “I’m telling you! It was like my aunt was right there with me! It was amazing!”

“Excuse me~” Seokjin attempted to get the male officer’s attention. “My name is Kim Seokjin-“ He was cut off by the office pointing to a bench behind him where a very scary looking person was already sitting. “Yeah, sorry, I’m not here for him. I called in a tip that lead to the arrest of someone-“ The officer pointed at the bench again. “You’re really persistent, huh?” When he just got a look from the officer, Seokjin gave up and walked over to the bench, sitting as far away from the other man as possible.

He decided to spend his waiting time observing the environment around him, and totally not because he was trying to avoid looking at the very scary man who was now staring at him. He couldn’t help the slight smile that appeared on his face as a young officer walked past, flipping through a file but obviously not focusing on it as he was too busy performing a small set of dance moves while counting under his breath. “So, what are you in for?” Seokjin’s smile dropped and he tensed up at the gruff voice coming from next to him.

He slowly turned his head to look at the other guy, licking his lips that had suddenly gone dry. “Um, I, uh, called in a tip, and it led to them closing a case, so I’m just waiting on my reward money.” The male nodded, shifting in his seat. “What about you?”

“My neighbors were killed a few days ago. The police want to ask me some questions.” Seokjin opened his mouth to respond, but his attention was suddenly drawn to the man’s boots. There, along the sole of his boots, Seokjin noticed what was very obviously the remnants of dried blood, the brownish color blending in slightly with the color of the shoe.

Seokjin tore his gaze away and looked the male straight in the eye for the first time. “Well, I have a feeling you’ll give them everything they need.” He gave him a tight smile before facing forward again, resuming his game of people watching.

“Right this way, Mr. Kim~” The dancing officer from before led Seokjin down the hall.

“This seems fairly elaborate.” Seokjin commented, looking around the hallway. “Shouldn’t you guys just hand me a check and send me on my way?”

Instead of receiving an answer, a door at the very end of the hallway opened to reveal a very young man in a suit, gesturing Seokjin into an interrogation room. “Please have a seat, Mr. Kim~”

Seokjin stared between the two men in confusion before shrugging and practically skipping to one of the chairs at the table. The suited male sat across from him. “I’m Head Detective Jeon Jungkook, and I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

Seokjin snorted, the sound of windshield wipers filling the room as the detective stared at him blankly. “Head detective? You look like you should still be drinking from a sippy cup or something.”

Jungkook didn’t even flinch at Seokjin’s words, responding promptly with, “In my experience, when someone comments or implies that someone is too young for something, it just means that they’re old.” Seokjin’s laughter stopped abruptly, replaced with a look of irritation. He opened his mouth to scold the detective for being so disrespectful towards someone older than him, but Jungkook had already moved on. “Where were you the night Cho Hyunjung was murdered?”

“Murdering Cho Hyunjung.” Seokjin answered fluently, earning another blank stare from the detective. “I don’t know, that was four months ago. I was probably knocking back a few beers with my best friend. Something I’m sure you haven’t had the pleasure of experiencing yet.”

“I’m 22~” Jungkook responded.

Seokjin immediately started cooing at him. “Aww, is the little baby getting frustrated?” When Jungkook didn’t respond to that, Seokjin changed the subject. “Is this really necessary? You arrested the wife, right? Where’s my reward money?”

Jungkook shrugged. “When we’ve determined that you did not aid in the murder of Cho Hyunjung, then you’ll get your money.”

Seokjin stared at Jungkook in disbelief. “You can’t seriously see me as a suspect. I literally gave you the murderer.”

“A murderer who is not strong enough to have dumped her husband’s body by the river, meaning she had a partner to help her.”

Seokjin hit the table in realization. “Oh, now I get it! You’re stumped, and now you’re wanting my expertise to help you find the partner! You could have just asked; you didn’t have to go through all of this!”

“You see, it’s very common for a perpetrator to help out the police, even betray their own just to keep us off their trail.” Jungkook said, crossing his arms over his chest. Seokjin found his eyes widening at the sight of the younger male’s muscles straining against his suit jacket. _How much does he bench?_ “And I think that might be what you’ve done here.”

Seokjin pursed his lips, nodding slightly. “I see your point, but this isn’t the first time I’ve called in a tip. I do it quite often. Look it up if you don’t believe me.”

“Oh, I did~” Jungkook informed him, pulling a file out of nowhere with Seokjin’s name on it. “I’ve looked up a lot of stuff about you.” The detective opened the file and started reading off some interesting points. “You’re currently unemployed after getting fired from your internship at a hotel. You’ve never held a job longer than four months, and you have a criminal record.”

Seokjin scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I was 18.”

Jungkook gave him an expression of mock sympathy. “Oh, well that makes it all okay then.”

“All I did was borrow a car.”

“You stole a car.”

“It was my dad’s car.” Seokjin rested his elbows on the table. “I _borrowed_ it from him, and he reported it to ‘teach me a lesson’, as per his favorite form of discipline. He was a cop.”

Jungkook raised his eyebrow. “Well, did you learn the lesson?”

“I learned that it was better if my father and I stayed away from each other unless absolutely necessary.”

Jungkook chuckled condescendingly. “I know I may sound skeptical, but do you honestly think it’s easy to believe that you were able to solve all of these crimes just from watching KBS news?”

Seokjin made a small noise, shrugging his shoulders a bit. “Sometimes it’s MBC.”

Jungkook gave him a flat look. “You’re telling me that you can read guilt off of TV interviews?”

“You can’t?” Seokjin raised his eyebrows before shrugging. “Seems like a skill a head detective should have.” Jungkook just gave the older male a glare, so Seokjin decided he was done for the day. “As much fun as this has been, you can’t keep me here.” He stood up from the chair. “I am well aware of my rights.”

“Good, then you know that you have the right to remain silent.” Seokjin ignored Jungkook as he opened the door, only for the dancing officer to block him from leaving. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you.”

Seokjin looked between the two officers again, laughing in disbelief. “You can’t be seriously arresting me right now.”

Jungkook shrugged. “A few hours in a holding cell might make you more compliant.” Behind the dancing officer, Seokjin had a clear view of the holding cell along with its current inhabitants. Knowing there was no way he could step foot in there, he quickly started thinking of ways to get out of it. “Unless you want to tell us exactly how you got all this information…” He trailed off as the officer from the front desk appeared to assist. Seokjin must have taken too long to respond, because suddenly Jungkook was saying. “Officer Jung, book him~”

The officer pulled out a pair of handcuffs and started to cuff Seokjin’s hands behind his back. “Are these really necessary?”

“Until you give us an explanation, yes they are.”

Seokjin sighed, deciding to just accept his fate. Then he suddenly remembered Officer Jung’s phone call from when he had first arrived at the station. “Okay! I’ll tell you!” He paused for dramatic effect. “I’m psychic. You know ESP?”

Officer Jung dropped his handcuffs, and Seokjin quickly removed his hands from behind his back. “Oh my god, please get him out of here now.” Jungkook said, obviously annoyed with the older male.

Seokjin raised a hand to his head, falling back against the door dramatically. He turned to look at Officer Jung. “Your aunt is very proud of you.”

The officer’s eyes widened. “You spoke to her?”

Seokjin nodded. “She asked me to tell you to stop wasting on all your money on the phonies you’ve been going to. They’re just trying to rip you off.”

Jungkook groaned. “You can’t be serious right now.”

Seokjin closed his eyes, mumbling incoherent words under his breath and wiggling his body. “5, 6, 7, 8~” He continued to move his body in some form that he called dancing as he turned to face the other officer. “How long have you been taking dance classes?”

“Three weeks~” He answered with a smile, but his expression quickly turned to one of shock. “Wait, how did you know I was taking dance classes?”

Seokjin just winked at him in response. “Keep up the good work, you’re doing well.”

“Oh, come on!” Jungkook exclaimed. “You can’t honestly believe him!” The two officers looked at him sheepishly. “Hoseok? Taehyung?”

“I’m sorry, but you gotta admit that’s amazing.” Taehyung responded, looking at Seokjin in awe.

Seokjin then turned to Jungkook, putting his hand to his head once again. “I’m getting something. A friendly neighbor. Here to answer a few questions. You’ll find the evidence you need on…” Seokjin trailed off and began shaking his foot. “…his shoe! Yes, his shoe!”

Jungkook fell into a staring contest with Seokjin, waiting for the older male to cave. When he didn’t, he sighed, moving to make his way out of the room. “I will be back~” He stopped to give Hoseok a glare. “With my own cuffs, thank you very much.”

Jungkook was going over the results of the sample taken from Moon Sungjin’s shoe, still in disbelief that it matched the victims’ blood. He looked up at Seokjin now accepting his reward money. “It had to be a lucky guess…or he planted it…something!”

“Or…” Taehyung looked at Jungkook. “He could actually be psychic.”

Jungkook looked down at the results once more then back at Seokjin now leaving the station with his reward money in hand. “Nah, there’s no way.”

Seokjin left the station in an elated mood, considering skipping down the street to his car when he was suddenly stopped by someone calling for him. “Mr. Kim, may I have a word?” Seokjin turned to see a male slightly taller than himself who was 90% leg approaching him. “Kim Namjoon, I’m the chief of this precinct.” He held out his hand for Seokjin to shake.

“Yeah, I’ve heard of you.” Seokjin shook the male’s hand, eyeing him up and down. “Although I always pictured a middle-aged guy with a beer gut.”

Namjoon just chuckled slightly, showing off his dimples that were deeper than the Marianas Trench. “I heard about what you pulled off in there.”

Seokjin feigned humbleness. “Ah, it was my pleasure. I love helping people who aren’t quite getting their job done.”

“Oh, no, I wasn’t coming out here to thank you.” The smile on Seokjin’s face faltered at that. “I was coming to ask you exactly how you did it. Because while I am aware that it may be possible, I find it highly unlikely that you just purely sensed that Moon Sungjin had the dried blood of the Choi family on his boots.”

Seokjin shrugged. “What can I say? I’m gifted. I was born with this ability; you can’t blame me for using it to my advantage.”

Namjoon raised an eyebrow before continuing on. “I know your father. One of the best. And you are nothing like him.”

Seokjin brought his hand to his chest. “Why, thank you, I’ve aspired to be absolutely nothing like him.” After a moment, he spoke again. “So, were these the words you wanted to have? Can I go now?”

“Are you familiar with the Flo Hobbs case?”

Seokjin raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question. He recognized the name from hearing it on the news quite often. “Isn’t that the British girl who went missing from her hotel room a week ago?” Namjoon nodded slightly. “Don’t tell me I’m a suspect for that too, I had nothing to do with that girl!”

The police chief stepped closer to Seokjin. “Would you like to?” Seokjin stared at him in confusion. “The government wants to take over the case unless I can find a substantial lead. And with your track record of helping close cases, I’m gonna take a chance on you.”

“Ah, I see~” Seokjin nodded in agreement. “I charge 1,400,000 won per day-“

“This is a try out to see how you fare.” Namjoon cut him off. “We’ll discuss payments once I see results.” Seokjin nodded that he understood. “And if it turns out this whole psychic thing is a scam…we will charge you with hindering a police investigation.”

Seokjin watched Namjoon turn to walk back into the station. “Understood! Happy to be working with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's your favorite character of the ones we've met so far?
> 
> We get to meet Yoongi next chapter! And maybe Jimin!
> 
> Also I'll post the next chapter once I get some comments


	2. Yoobert the Assistant

Seokjin casually strolled through the building, passing the various boring offices until he found the one he was looking for. He threw the door open without knocking, earning not even a glance from the cat like male typing away at the computer. “I’ve got a job for you!” He sang out, now finally getting his best friend to look at him.

“I already have a job.” Yoongi deadpanned, gesturing to the office they were in. “Which I’m kind of doing right now.”

“You’re literally playing fantasy basketball right now.”

Yoongi glanced at his computer screen then back up at Seokjin with an expression not so much of surprise but of resignation. “How do you always do that?”

Seokjin gave his best friend a look. “Dude, how long have you known me?”

Yoongi exited out of his internet window and stood up from his desk. “You’re not dragging me off on one of your crazy adventures today. I’m already behind on my work!”

“And whose fault is that?” Seokjin asked as he stole some candy from Yoongi’s secret stash in his desk. “Now, come on, you definitely won’t regret it! This is the real deal, it’s the only job you’ll ever need!”

Yoongi gave him a flat look. “You’ve had, like, 63 jobs since we graduated high school. And you’ve said that about every single one.”

“Yes~” Seokjin agreed shamelessly. “But this one is different. This one is the ultimate job!”

“Really?” Yoongi asked skeptically. “Even better than your alpaca café?”

Seokjin rushed to defend himself. “How was I supposed to know those two alpacas would start fighting each other to the death?!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Look, all the other jobs I had, I was looking for the experience, then once I got it, I became bored and moved on. But with this job, we’ll be constantly experiencing new things, so there’s no chance of boredom!” He dramatically held his hand out to the other male. “_Come with me, and you’ll be in a world of pure imagination._”

Yoongi slapped Seokjin’s hand away. “Stop with the movie references.” Seokjin pouted slightly as he put his hand down. “Plus, I’ve learned the hard way to never trust you blindly. Do I need to remind you of the northern border incident?”

Seokjin sighed. “Okay, fine, I’ll try to explain it to you.” He paused for dramatic effect. “You and I are opening a private detective agency.”

Yoongi stared blankly at Seokjin before responding. “Well why didn’t you just say so, let me grab my coat and turn in my resignation.” He turned to his computer and reopened his fantasy basketball league.

Seokjin watched him for a few seconds before speaking up. “So, you’re not getting your coat and turning in your resignation?”

Yoongi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before glancing over at Seokjin. “No, hyung, I am not.”

Seokjin groaned. “Alright, fine, I’ll give you more details! The cops think I’m a psychic, and now we are investigating a missing persons case!”

Yoongi stared at the older male in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am serious!” Seokjin began bouncing in excitement as he started to explain the case to his best friend. “One week ago, Flo Hobbs, a British tourist staying at the Azure Motel went missing and has yet to be heard from or found. Right now, the only evidence they have is security camera footage of her in the elevator where she’s displaying classic signs of paranoia.” Seokjin watched as Yoongi slowly started to realize that he was being serious about the opportunity. “Come on, Yoon, I need you. You need to take notes for me, you know I have a tendency to zone people out when they bore me.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes slightly. “Just for today?” Seokjin nodded, and Yoongi reluctantly agreed. “Fine, I’ll come. But only for today.”

Jimin took a deep breath of satisfaction as he smiled up at the building in front of him. Things were falling into place exactly the way he had always dreamed of. He’d graduated top in class from the police academy in Busan, worked his way up the ranks as an officer, passed the exam to become a detective, and now finally his transfer to Seoul, the city he’d always dreamed of going to, had been approved, leading him to where he was now. He took another breath of the not so fresh air around him before entering his new workplace, cheerily greeting everyone he passed.

He made his way to Kim Namjoon’s office to meet with his new boss, a bounce to his step present that no one in the precinct was used to. He knocked on the open door to catch the male’s attention before bowing politely. “Hello, Chief Kim! Detective Park Jimin reporting for duty!” He saluted the male, who gestured for him to step further inside.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Jimin.” Namjoon stood up from his desk to shake his newest detective’s hand. “I was hoping to be able to spend more time talking to you and getting you used to how things are run here, but unfortunately we are currently in the middle of a big case that I am now assigning you to.”

Jimin’s eyes widened in shock. “Are you serious? I haven’t already been here for two minutes and you’re already assigning me a case? What did I do in my past life to deserve such an honor?”

Namjoon chuckled a bit. “I’m partnering you with our head detective, who is of course the lead on this case, and we need all the help we can get…literally.” Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion at that but wasn’t able to ask what Namjoon meant by that as the chief was handing him a file. “I’m assuming you’ve heard of the Flo Hobbs case?”

“Yeah, it’s only been the number one topic on social media and in the news all over the country.” Jimin said, flipping through the documents in the relatively thin case file. “Looks like we don’t have much to go on yet.”

“It’s kind of hard when we don’t even have a body yet.” Namjoon responded just as Jungkook entered the room.

“You wanted to see me, Chief?”

Namjoon nodded. “Yes, I wanted to introduce you to your new partner.” Jimin stood up from the chair and turned to look at Jungkook, smiling brightly at him.

Jungkook looked between the two males in front of him before laughing in disbelief. “No, I don’t do partners.”

“Well, you do now.” Namjoon said, moving towards the door. “Now, come on, we’re heading back to the hotel to see if we can find anything.”

Yoongi pulled his company owned car into an opening parking space outside of the hotel, which was extremely hard to do considering the high concentration of police officers in the area. “Are you ready for this?” Seokjin asked his best friend, sounding way too excited considering they were literally at a crime scene.

“I don’t know if excited is the word for it.” Yoongi responded, exiting the car and locking it before Seokjin could open his door. He was already a few feet away from the car by the time Seokjin got out of it.

“This is why I hate you sometimes.” Seokjin commented as they walked up to Namjoon, a person he had never seen before, and a very familiar detective.

Jungkook’s eyes shot up in surprise for a second before his facial features morphed into an expression of frustration. “No, no, absolutely not!” He pointed at Seokjin. “You need to leave.”

“But I just got here!” Seokjin whined. “Plus, I was invited!”

“By whom?”

“By me~” Namjoon informed the young detective. “Seokjin here is coming on as a consultant to help us with this case.”

Jungkook scoff. “Don’t tell me you actually buy into his whole ‘psychic’ bullshit.”

“I buy into the fact that he has already helped close dozens of cases with or without psychic abilities.”

The new person’s eyes lit up and he looked at Seokjin in awe. “You’re a psychic? That’s so cool! Can you read me?”

Namjoon then introduced the new detective. “Seokjin and…person I don’t know yet, this is Detective Park Jimin, the newest member of our team. Jimin, this is Seokjin and…I’m sorry, who exactly are you?”

Seokjin threw his arm around Yoongi. “This is Yoobert, my assistant.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and bowed slightly. “I’m Yoongi, Seokjin’s friend.”

Seokjin continued to talk over him. “Sometimes my readings can be hard to decipher or interpret, so he helps me during those moments of constipation.”

Yoongi closed his eyes in secondhand embarrassment. “Not exactly the best word to use for that.”

“No, I think it’s the perfect word to use.” Seokjin set his gaze on Jimin. “As for reading you, I’m sorry to inform you that it doesn’t exactly work like that. It doesn’t happen on command; it just comes whenever the universe decides it’s ready for something to be known.” Jimin nodded in understanding as Jungkook cut in.

“Alright, can we actually get to the serious police business that I came here for?” Jungkook stalked off towards the hotel.

“Baby must not have gotten his nap out.” Seokjin commented, following after the detective.

They entered the building and met with the hotel manager, who was both confused and frustrated by the need for being questioned again. “I already told you everything the last time we talked! I even gave you security footage!”

Namjoon nodded. “Yes, but as there have not yet been any new leads, we would like to talk with you again and see if there might be something you may have forgotten before that you remember now.” The hotel manager begrudgingly agreed and moved further away from the hotel guests so they wouldn’t overhear as Namjoon asked Jimin to take over the questioning.

“Me?” Jimin asked, tone expressing excitement and, Seokjin’s eyebrows furrowed, was that anxiety? “You really trust me with this already?” Jimin gave Jungkook a sideways glance, one so quick that any normal person wouldn’t have noticed it. But Seokjin is nowhere near normal.

“That, and considering you have fresh eyes means you might catch onto something the rest of us haven’t yet.” Namjoon patted him on the shoulder. “Let’s get going~”

Jimin nodded and took a deep breath before stepping over to the hotel manager. As he began asking the man the standard questions associated with a police investigation, Seokjin took note of how Jimin seemed to be forcing his voice into a lower octave while speaking. Soon after that observation, he became bored of the questioning and instead turned to Yoongi. “So, what tourist would pick a rundown place like this? I keep expecting those elevators to open and blood to start gushing out any second now.”

“She was a college student, maybe this was all she could afford.” Yoongi then looked at Seokjin in annoyance. “And I thought I told you to stop with the movie references.”

“At least I didn’t sing this time!” Seokjin defended himself, attention falling on the front desk a few feet away where some guests were complaining.

“The water was brown when I turned the shower on, and barely any came out!” The woman exclaimed.

The employee responded in a calm, reassuring voice. “Yes, we are aware that there have been some issues, and we have someone coming out today to look into it. We are sorry for any inconveniences…”

Seokjin looked at Yoongi. “The police said that they can’t find any conclusive evidence of Flo ever leaving the hotel, whether it be willingly or unwillingly, right?” Yoongi nodded, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What if that’s because she’s still somewhere in the hotel?” Yoongi gave Seokjin a flat look, opening his mouth to respond with how they would have found her by now if she were in the hotel, but Seokjin spoke again before he could. “Or on top of it?” Before Yoongi could ask what he meant, Seokjin was grasping at his own throat, making loud choking sounds to garner the attention of everyone around them. “Throat…all of a sudden…so dry…thirsty…need water.” As if a switch flipped, Seokjin returned to a somewhat normal state and pointed at the manager. “Is there anything particularly out of the ordinary with the water here.”

The manager looked at Seokjin in shock as he answered. “Actually, yes. We’ve recently had some complaints about the quality, taste, and pressure of the water. We have someone scheduled to look at the water tanks this afternoon.”

“I suggest you fast track that inspection.” Seokjin stated. “Because I am sensing that there might be some important evidence to be found there.”

Jimin looked at Seokjin in awe while Jungkook rolled his eyes. “What, is there a map that will lead us to her location in the water tanks?” The young detective asked sarcastically, and Seokjin just shrugged his shoulders as if to say that it was possible.

“Well,” the maintenance worker stated after opening the lid of the water tank. “There’s no map in there…” Jungkook was already in the process of sending Seokjin a knowing smirk until the worker spoke again. “But there is a body~”

Jungkook’s jaw dropped in disbelief while everyone else looked at Seokjin in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Yoongi and Jimin?


	3. Little Psychic Detective Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAEHYUNG!!! <3333

“Can you believe we’re actually standing a few feet away from a dead body?” Seokjin watched in awe as the medical examiner looked over the body while Jungkook and Jimin went through the clothes and handbag that were inside the water tank with Flo.

Yoongi was trying not to watch for fear of getting sick. “I can’t believe that we’re actually standing a few feet away from a dead body.”

Seokjin’s gaze fell on Jungkook now speaking quietly to Namjoon, his curiosity making him bounce over to the pair while Yoongi begrudgingly followed. “I’m guessing the next step is to figure out who put her in the water tank? I might be able to get a reading if you let me see her belongings-“

“That won’t be necessary.” Jungkook cut him off. “She put herself in the tank.”

Seokjin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, leading Namjoon to explain. “In the bag we found empty prescription pill bottles. Due to that and no obvious signs of trauma, it’s looking like it’s suicide, so we won’t be needing your help anymore on this case. I’m sorry~”

“But-“

“We don’t need your help anymore.” Jungkook said with finality, seeming almost a bit too happy that the girl had committed suicide leading to them not needing Seokjin as a consultant.

The pair walked off, leaving Yoongi and Seokjin alone. “Well, that’s that~” Yoongi said, patting his best friend on the shoulder while Seokjin just continued to look at the body of the victim. “Looks like your little psychic detective adventure is over. While this was fun-“

“It’s not over, she didn’t kill herself.”

Yoongi scoffed in disbelief. “You heard what they said, they found empty pill bottles and-“

“Look at her, Yoongi~” Seokjin turned to his best friend with a determined expression. “She’s even scrawnier than you are!” Yoongi opened his mouth to state his offense, but Seokjin talked over him. “It took two maintenance workers to lift that lid, do you honestly think she could have done it by herself, especially if she was supposedly hopped up on drugs that would have been in the process of slowing everything down?” Yoongi shrugged slightly, mumbling something about how bodies can do strange things in various situations. “Plus, when I looked over the file Namjoon gave me, it said they found souvenirs while searching her room that she had bought for her friends and family back home. Why would someone go to the trouble of purchasing gifts if they had no intention of going back home?”

“Maybe as a final goodbye gift?” Yoongi suggested, still not buying Seokjin’s theory.

“Then why didn’t they find a suicide note?” Seokjin said with finality. “If she had committed suicide, there would have been a note somewhere.”

Yoongi sighed. “Alright, you have a point. This is all either really suspicious, or she’s just very nontraditional with her methods.”

Seokjin looked back at the officers who were bagging up her belongings and at the medical examiner who was preparing the body to be transported to the morgue for an autopsy and drug test. “We gotta figure out a way to get that autopsy report.”

Yoongi clicked his tongue. “Well…you do know someone who can pull some strings.” Seokjin closed his eyes and groaned.

Seokjin and Yoongi smiled brightly as the door swung open. “Hi, Dad~” The words had barely left his mouth before the door was slammed shut. “Rude!” He called through the door.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, knocking on the door again until Seokjin’s father opened it again. “Hi, Mr. Kim! We’re very sorry to bother you, but we were hoping to speak with you about something important.”

“Of course, when my only son comes to visit me, it’s because he needs something.” The man rolled his eyes but stepped back to let them into his house.

“Actually, it was Yoongi that wanted to come here.” Seokjin defended himself. “I had a very different plan to get what I need.”

“Yeah, a plan that would have ended us in jail, and I am not going to jail just to prove your theory!”

Seokjin’s father held his hands up to get them to stop. “Can you just tell me what’s going on so you can get the hell out of my house?”

“Gladly! But I’ll have to start at the beginning.” Seokjin exclaimed cheerfully before jumping into his explanation. “So a while ago I called in a tip that helped the cops catch a murderer, as I do quite often, but this time they decided that I must have been involved in the murder in some way in order to know what I did, when you and I both know it’s because I’m actually much smarter than the entire force combined.” Seokjin’s father rolled his eyes at that. “So, they were about to throw me in a cell, then I managed to convince them that I’m psychic, so they let me go, then the chief asked me to help them on that Flo Hobbs case.”

Seokjin’s father blinked. “But you’re not psychic~”

“But they don’t know that.”

The older male sighed. “I’m not even going to get into how you could go to jail if they ever found out you were lying.”

“Yeah, I already gave him that spiel.” Yoongi chimed in.

“And so did the chief.” Seokjin added on.

Seokjin’s father shook his head slightly. “But why are you coming to me about this case? I just saw on the news that they determined she had killed herself.”

“And that’s why we need your help!” Seokjin insisted. “She didn’t kill herself! There is no way she got in that water tank by herself! And we need you to pull some strings and get a copy of the autopsy report so we can find something to prove that it was murder!”

Seokjin’s father stared at his son, already preparing to deny him. “You know you’ll never hear the end of it if you don’t say yes.” Yoongi informed the older male.

“Plus think of all the families that would have never gotten closure if you had just accepted the initial explanation instead of investigating further.” Seokjin decided to appeal to his dad’s past.

The older male groaned. “Fine, I can call up my buddy and see if he can get us a copy-“ Seokjin cheered and began to thank him, “-but you have to come over next weekend and help clean out the garage.”

“What?!”

“He’ll do it!” Seokjin glared at Yoongi but stayed quiet so as to keep his dad from changing his mind.


	4. Popcorn Explosion

Seokjin joined Yoongi on the couch for their weekly movie night, settling a bowl of freshly popped popcorn in his lap. “Ooh, popcorn~” Yoongi reached for some, only to draw his hand back towards himself after feeling a sharp sting. “Did you just slap me?!”

“No one touches my food.” Seokjin said monotonously, slapping Yoongi’s hand once more when the shorter male made another attempt at grabbing a handful.”

“This is _my_ apartment, therefore it’s _my_ popcorn!” Yoongi then moved to grab the whole bowl as opposed to just a handful, causing Seokjin to grip onto the bowl tightly so he wouldn’t lose it. The two friends then got into a tug of war match over the snack, the battle not ending until the bowl flew into the air, covering the both of them in popcorn. “You’re cleaning this up.” Yoongi glared at Seokjin as he brushed popcorn out of his hair.

Seokjin gathered pieces of popcorn off of his lap. “Hey, you’re the one that decided to try to steal my food.” He tossed the popcorn into his mouth as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

“It’s _my_ popcorn!” Seokjin tuned out the rest of Yoongi’s rant as he pulled his phone out, jumping up in excitement. “Great, just throw all that popcorn in my floor, why don’t you?”

“Shut up, my dad just sent us the autopsy report!” Seokjin enlarged the pdf file his dad had sent, already studying the contents of the report.

Yoongi stood up next to Seokjin, standing on his tiptoes to look over the broad shoulder. “He already got it? I doubt the cops have even seen it yet.”

Seokjin finally got to the toxicology report, staring at the medications and percentages for a decent amount of time. “Okay, I have no idea what the fuck this is saying.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes slightly. “Well here it shows she took an over the counter pain medication, the percentage is so low it was probably from the day before her death. These four are prescription medications, probably the bottles they found in the water tank…they’re mood stabilizers often prescribed to people with bipolar disorder.”

Seokjin slumped a bit. “So, it is possible that she was suffering from an extreme depression episode and ODed on her medication?” He felt deflated by the possibility that he could have been wrong about her committing suicide.

“Possibly~” Yoongi commented. “But only one of these is considered an anti-depressant, the others are more for preventing manic episodes, so it’s possible that her depressive episodes weren’t as severe.” He leaned in to get a better look at the percentages. “Huh~”

“What?” Seokjin looked back at Yoongi, wondering what he was thinking.

“These numbers are way too low for her to have overdosed on the medication. It looks like she wouldn’t have even taken them the day of her death, maybe even the day before.” Yoongi took the phone out of Seokjin’s hand, bringing it closer to himself to take a better look at the report.

“And it would take way more than just one or two days of missing medication to cause a manic episode to happen, right?” Seokjin asked, watching Yoongi expectantly.

Yoongi shook his head, looking at his best friend in slight disbelief. “Not when there’s a shit ton of Levodopa in her system.” Seokjin stared as his best friend blankly until he explained. “Levodopa is a drug used to increase dopamine levels in people with Parkinson’s. It’s also known to induce manic episodes in people, especially those with bipolar disorder.”

Seokjin’s eyes slowly widened in realization. “So, there’s no way Flo would have taken that when she was already on three different medications to prevent mania.” Yoongi nodded along as Seokjin gradually got more excited about the new evidence. “Meaning someone drugged her with the intent to cause mania so that her death would be ruled suicide or accidental, preventing police from investigating it as a murder!” Seokjin clapped his hands together. “We solved the case!”

Before he could start his happy dance, Yoongi shook his head. “Not quite. We still gotta figure out who did it, which means we gotta go back to the cops and try to convince them to reopen the case.”

Seokjin pouted, slumping over again. “Shit~”

Seokjin burst into Namjoon’s office as if he owned the place. “I SEE IT!” Yoongi quietly entered the room after him, trying not to roll his eyes at his best friend’s display. “Yes, it is so clear!”

“See what?” Jungkook asked in annoyance, as he and Jimin had been in Namjoon’s office to have a final discussion about the Flo Hobbs case with their chief.

“A girl!” Seokjin’s hands flew around the room in crazy motions as he shared his findings. “Someone not from here, she befriends someone, but that someone has malicious intentions in bonding with her. They slip her a drug, one that is harmful to her current progress in her own struggles. That drug alters her mind, prevents her from taking her own medication, makes it easy to convince her to enter a water tank. And that someone, the person she thought was her friend, does convince her, then dumps out her medication and tosses it in behind her to make it look like a suicide. But it was no suicide! It was murder! Cold-blooded murder!” Seokjin was breathing heavily by the time he finished.

Jungkook stared at him blankly while Jimin silently picked up the autopsy report from Namjoon’s desk, flipping towards the toxicology report. “That was a great story, really, but that’s not what happened. The medical examiner confirmed that all of the medications were present in her body-“

“But not enough for it to have been taken that day, and definitely not enough to be an overdose.” Seokjin cut him off.

Jimin cleared his throat, lowering his gaze slightly when Jungkook’s harsh gaze turned on him. “He’s right. The numbers are way too low and…”

Jungkook raised his eyebrow as his new partner trailed off. “And?”

Seokjin noticed Jimin’s hands shaking slightly as he stammered. “A-and there was L-levodopa in her system. L-levodopa would induce a m-manic episode, w-which could make her s-stop taking her medication and c-climb into the w-water tank.”

The faux psychic smiled smugly at Jungkook, who looked like he was one second away from strangling the older male. “Well, I guess that means this case isn’t closed yet.” Namjoon said with finality. “I want you to go back to the hotel and see if anyone remembers Flo hanging out with anyone specific. And take Seokjin with you, he’s proved yet again that he can be a great asset.” Jungkook opened his mouth to complain, but one look from Namjoon made him close his mouth again.


	5. Mr. Action Movie

Jungkook flashed his badge to the manager of the Azure Motel as they, yet again, arrived for questioning. “We have reason to believe that either one of your employees or guests may have murdered our victim.” He stated bluntly, the manager’s eyes widening. “Do you know of anyone that may have been close to her during her stay here?”

As the manager responded to Jungkook’s question, Seokjin felt eyes on them. He looked up to see a bellhop staring them down. At first, he thought nothing of it, but then he noticed the way the male was clenching his fist, the way he swallowed nervously, the small bead of sweat beginning to make its way down the side of his face. “Maybe that guy?” Seokjin interrupted, pointing him out.

“Sungsoo?” The manager asked as Seokjin looked back at the guy, noticing him becoming increasingly more nervous. “Now that I think about it, he did seem to talk to her quite a bit. I even had to reprimand him a couple of times for neglecting his duties.”

As Jungkook was saying something about going to talk to the male, Seokjin took a step away from the group, towards the man in question. As if he flipped a switch, the employee took off running. “Hey, wait!” Seokjin called out, running after him.

“Hyung!” Yoongi called after him, running off too as he didn’t trust his best friend not to somehow get himself hurt during this.

“You’re not authorized to conduct a police chase!” Jungkook yelled as he followed the two, focusing more on getting the possible suspect before those two could mess things up for him.

Jimin watched the three run off, slowly backing towards the front of the hotel before running outside.

Seokjin was pretty fast, but not as fast as Sungsoo as the employee managed to stay a few meters in front of him. “Come on, Sungsoo!” He called out, sensing Yoongi falling into step with him, as the shorter male had always been extremely quick despite his tendency to be sloth like in most situations. “We just wanna talk!” He glanced over his shoulder to see Jungkook quickly catching up to them, gun now unholstered. “Okay, maybe not Mr. Action Movie back there, but he’s not important!”

They continued to chase the suspect, even as he made his way into the hotel kitchen, dodging the chefs with expert grace. Yoongi and Seokjin were not as lucky, apologizing consistently as they bumped into the workers, Seokjin even sneaking a bite of whatever seafood dish was currently on the menu. Sungsoo then burst through the door at the end of the kitchen, the one that headed outside, and Jungkook opened his mouth to curse at the two imbeciles for letting a suspect get away…

…only to step outside and see Sungsoo being pinned to the ground by Jimin as he held his badge in front of his face. “Detective Park Jimin, I’d like to ask you some questions.”

Yoongi and Seokjin watched through the window to the interrogation room as and inconsolable Sungsoo confessed to murdering Flo, expressing how much he regretted what he did and how he would never forgive himself for hurting her.

“You fucking did it~” Seokjin turned to Yoongi as his best friend laughed in disbelief. “You fucking solved a murder case.”

Seokjin nodded, letting out his own little laugh. “I fucking did it~”

They continued to watch Jungkook and Jimin do their jobs until the shorter of the two left the interrogation room, presumably to go write up a report. “Hey, Jimin~” Seokjin called out to him, walking away from Yoongi in order to speak to the detective. “You know, if you hadn’t thought to go around the other way, we probably never would have caught Sungsoo.”

Jimin shrugged, waving the implied praise off. “Jungkook would have found him eventually. I may not have worked here that long, but I can already tell that he’s persistent and good at his job.”

Seokjin tilted his head, wondering how often Jimin downplayed his own successes like that. “Are you still interested in that reading?” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to comment about how he thought it ‘didn’t work like that’, but Seokjin was already going. “You’re kind, you’re gentle, you’re optimistic. You dedicate your time to making sure everyone around you is happy and feeling good about themselves but neglect to do the same for yourself.” Jimin’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open in shock as Seokjin continued to describe him. “You’re from Busan, and you’ve lived a life full of insecurities because you don’t fit the stereotypical ‘Busan Manly Man’ mold. You’ve probably been judged for that constantly, which is why you always try to make yourself appear more masculine by other people’s standards. Even though you’re good at what you do, you always think you can do better or that there’s someone better than you, so even though you’re working hard to follow your dreams, you still hold yourself back out of fear of failure.” Seokjin finally fell silent, Jimin stammering a bit as he tried to formulate a response. “How did I do?”

“I-I…” Jimin failed to find something to say, which confirmed Seokjin’s thoughts.

“You’re doing good, Jimin.” Seokjin assured him. “Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise, not even yourself.” He turned around and walked back towards his best friend, leaving Jimin still dumbfounded.

Namjoon walked Yoongi and Seokjin out of the station after taking their statements for the report. “Thank you, again, for helping us. I doubt we would have closed the case as quickly or as efficiently had it not been for your skills.”

Seokjin played modest, waving off the chief’s compliments. “Oh, it was my pleasure!”

“Then I’m guessing you wouldn’t be opposed to becoming an official consultant for the department?” Seokjin and Yoongi’s eyes widened at the offer. “We’ll probably need your expertise for future cases.”

The two friends shared a look, and it was obvious Yoongi was about to reject the offer, so Seokjin was quick to turn back to Namjoon. “What’s our next case?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this first installment is kind of short, but I wanted this one to focus more on the buildup and introduction to the characters rather than the actual case. The following installments will be longer and more detailed (hopefully lol).
> 
> What do you think of each character so far? Who's your favorite and why?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm! <3


End file.
